The present disclosure relates generally to systems for protecting truck tailgates. In particular, tailgate protection systems with anchors for placement between the truck tailgate and the truck bed are described.
Tailgate protection pads are currently used to protect truck tailgates from damage, particularly from bicycles that may be placed over the tailgate in the up position, for example with the front wheel placed over the tailgate such that the frame and rear wheel of the bicycle sits in the bed of the truck and the rear wheel of the bicycle protrudes rear-ward from the truck bed.
Known tailgate protection systems are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing tailgate protection systems either lack straps entirely or require that the user thread the straps through the tailgate hinge, between the tailgate and the truck, thereby making a complete loop around the tailgate. The conventional complete-loop style tailgate protectors provide secure attachment but are difficult and inefficient to remove or install. The conventional strap-free tailgate protectors are easy to install and remove, but are prone to becoming dislodge, especially in high winds or absent one or more bicycles to hold them down.
Thus, there exists a need for tailgate protection pads that improve upon and advance the design of known protection pads. Examples of new and useful tailgate protection pad systems relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
The present disclosure is directed to tailgate protection pad systems. In one embodiment, a tuck tailgate protector system includes a tailgate protection pad, a compressible anchor, and a strap connecting the anchor to the tailgate protection pad. The compressible anchor may be configured to insert into a gap between a truck tailgate and a truck bed when the tailgate is down. The compressible anchor may also be configured to compress between the truck tailgate and truck bed when the tailgate is up.
In one embodiment, a tuck tailgate protector system includes a tailgate protection pad, a chock anchor, and a strap connecting the anchor to the tailgate protection pad. The compressible anchor may be configured to insert into a gap between a truck tailgate and a truck bed when the tailgate is down. The chock anchor may also be configured to lodge beneath a short edge surface of tailgate when the tailgate is up.
In one embodiment, the system may include a tension adjuster disposed on the strap. In one embodiment, the tension adjuster may comprise plastic. In one embodiment, the strap may comprise nylon webbing.
In one embodiment, the anchor is a first anchor and the strap is a first strap. The system may further comprise a second compressible anchor, and a second strap connecting the second anchor to the tailgate protection pad.
In one embodiment, the anchor comprises a high density foam material. In one embodiment, the tailgate protection pad comprises one or more magnets.